


Tis the Season for Some Red Underwear!

by Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Erica is a perv, Jealous Derek, M/M, Pictures, Porn With Plot, Possessive Derek, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2884901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte/pseuds/Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((I want to get better and become more comfortable writing smut, so I'm practicing.))</p><p>It's Derek's and Stiles' first Christmas as a couple and while everyone seems to know what to get Stiles, Derek doesn't. He feels like a horrible boyfriend. He asks Scott for help, which he does, but Erica has ideas for him to 'spice up' his gift. At first Derek isn't budging, but after a Santa themed Abercrombie model hit on HIS boyfriend and smelling Stiles slightly aroused...well, he drew the line at letting Erica set up a camera but promised her he'd tell her some of the details about how his gift for Stiles went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis the Season for Some Red Underwear!

**Author's Note:**

> I can read a lot of really kinky fics and I get ideas but...I can't write them. Not to the extent of sexiness that goes on in my head. So don't expect this to be overly sexy...this is me practicing writing male smut. Hopefully I can get better at it, become more comfortable writing it, and also have it be correct. 
> 
> So yeah...
> 
> Oh and if you are or know any authors who are already comfortable writing really pervy/kinky things and have free time, please let me know!
> 
> Also follow me on Twitter! I need/want more Sterek people to geek out with! My handle is @MarauderKnyte

 

“It should be illegal to leave your werewolf boyfriend's warm, hot body on such cold days...” Stiles mumbled as he curled into Derek's body even more.

 

Said warm, hot werewolf chuckled as he kissed the top of his boyfriend's head, “Considering who upholds the laws in this town, I think your hands are tied.”

 

“They could be if you wanted,” Stiles moved his head back some so he could smirk a bit at Derek with his suggestion.

 

“As much as I would love to tie you up and have my way with you...you promised to help your dad today.” Derek said as he stood up and got out of bed.

 

Stiles whined, “Nooooo! Don't go! Deeeeeeerrrreeeekk!”

 

Stiles groaned and dug himself deeper into the warmth of their bed, pouting for all his worth. Derek leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed, “You're helping prep for the Christmas party. Which you and Scott always go on and on about. It's, and I quote, your _thing_! And both you idiots want to make it extra special since the whole pack's going to be going this year...or so you say. Repeatedly. Every chance you get.”

 

“Minus this one.” Stiles countered, pout still in place. Sighing, he sat up and grinned begrudgingly at Derek, “The McCalls and Stilinski's were broken families...much more when we were younger and the broken-ness was still new. My mom gone...Scott's dad....when Christmas time came around...it didn't have the same feeling it would normally. Scott and I hated seeing our parents like that and so we pestered them into doing a family get together between our families. We did everything that could possibly be mentioned in a Christmas special. Tree picking, cookie making, decorating like the Who's from Whoville...”Stiles' voice drifted off as he was filled with a feeling of nostalgia. Before his thoughts could head towards a bit of a depressing turn, he cleared his throat and smiled at Derek, “And I want it to be perfect for everyone who will be joining us this year...and it's also our first year as a couple and so the pressure is on. I want to be a doting Holiday Honey, but the standards we've set will keep me busy...a lot. And I hate the idea of being away from you.”

 

“Holiday Honey?” Derek asked with a smile, though his heart was filled with love for the human in his bed.

 

“Yup! Sweetest thing you'll taste this holiday season,” Stiles winked.

 

“I thought that was a year round thing,” Derek replied, his eyes immediately running down his lovers body, even if the comforter covered up his modesty.

 

“My ego thanks you, Sourwolf,” Stiles answered and their eyes met in this lightly heated, warm, loving, sexy stare that neither of them thought possible until they became a real couple.

 

“Your ego wouldn't be feeling chatty would it? Like what you would want for Christmas?” Derek smiled sheepishly. This was a ridiculously hard, on going battle. He had no idea what to get Stiles and though Stiles was already giving him so much like his love, a place in his family, and oddly enough a sense of normality, he still already had a physical, material gift for him too. And insisted Derek didn't need to get him anything but it was their first Christmas together and he feel like he should and like it should mean a lot and he just can't come up with anything good enough.

 

Just as he expected, Stiles just smiled as he began to get up, “You don't need to get me anything Sourwolf.”

 

Derek sighed but knew better than to keep trying. They took turns showering and getting ready. They shared a make out session at the door before Stiles hopped into his Jeep and headed to his father's house to help.

* * *

 

Derek found himself roaming downtown looking through stores trying to fathom what would be the perfect gift. Because it couldn't be a good gift, or a great gift, it had to be the _perfect_ gift!

 

Getting Stiles something fandom themed was a nice thought. He'd probably love it. But it didn't seem special enough because he could buy something fandom related for any other holiday, or store special, or just because at any time of the year.

 

He could reach out and get Stiles a book about lore and magic and though it would probably come in handy sooner rather than later, Derek thought it was like getting someone socks. Considering their lives the book would be more of a tool instead of gift to enjoy when it's book reading weather. Something that is mostly needed, not just wanted.

 

Derek wanted to give Stiles something he wanted and could enjoy just for the sake that it was the holidays and that's what you're supposed to do!

 

“You glare any harder at that glass window and it'll melt.”

 

Derek looked up and saw Erica and Scott walked towards him carrying different bags and boxes.

 

He gave the window one more glance before replying to Erica, “If it had anything worth giving Stiles maybe I wouldn't glare so hard.”

 

“Still haven't found him anything?” Scott asked and then continued, “He was the first person I bought for this year...don't tell Allison.”

 

Erica rolled her eyes but kept her attention on Derek, “I got him his present too. But I get why it's harder for you.”

 

“How is it harder? Stiles is very vocal about what he likes...and he's like an open book. Which is a good choice if you really can't think of anything. He loves books, Star Wars, Superheroes-”

 

“Yes, things we as friends can get him and know he'll love. This is Derek and Stiles' first Christmas as a couple, Scott.” Erica reminded him. And Scott for his credit, made an 'O' face of understanding.

 

And if he hadn't already been dating Stiles, he might have kissed Scott with joy when he gave him the perfect idea. Scott smiled a bit sadly as he told Derek about his childhood with Stiles, “Different families have different traditions. On TV they also show some of the classics. While my mom worked, Stiles' mom would babysit me and we'd do a lot of arts and crafts projects. Christmas stockings was _our_ things. Mine, Stiles, and Mrs. Stilinski. We'd make one for my mom and the Sheriff, but we were the ones to make them...specialize them. And every year since we started she would take us to this old style candy shop at the edge of town. We'd pick out our favorite candy and stuff our stockings. When she died...we stopped doing the stocking things. If you're looking for ideas, I'm sure that candy shop is still open. Stiles hasn't been there since but his favorite were the big, red, spiral lollipops.”

 

“Thanks...I think I'll go and see what I can get.” Derek nodded in thanks.

 

Scott smiled brightly before shuffling some of the things in his hands, “Speaking of Stiles...I have to go help him. See you guys later!”

 

They watched him go before Erica turned to him with a wicked grin.

 

“I don't think I want to ask.” Derek replied.

 

“I don't care. I'm talking anyways. This is your first Christmas as boyfriends. You want to make it special. We can stop by Hot Topic or Spencers and get you Tuggie or a thong. And a Christmas hat. That's all you need.” she smirked devilishly at him, “Let Stiles have a _very_ good Christmas on Santa's lap.”

 

“Your interest in our sex life is...alarming, Erica,” Derek told the blonde wolf.

 

She just smiled proudly and unashamed. “I just really care for Stiles and after all the teasing he got about being a virgin, I want him to enjoy all his sexy times as much as possible. And Christmas sex has to be especially special. That just makes me a really good friend.”

 

“That makes you a really perverted yaoi fangirl.” Derek deadpanned.

 

* * *

 

They went to the old style candy shop where Derek found the lollipops Scott described, among other treats he was sure Stiles would like. At the store they even had stockings for sale and Derek bought a traditional looking one as opposed to one of the themed ones. There was a Star Wars one but he thought about waiting until next year for that one.

 

After getting everything there, Derek allowed Erica to drag him to the mall for more window shopping and to try to scratch more people off her list.

 

They were going to make their way to a new store when Derek's head shot up when he caught a whiff of Stiles' scent. Looking across to the other side and a few stores down he saw Stiles staring at a window display. It was an Abercrombie store and they had a sexy, suggestive Santa dressed mannequin in the window. From where he stood he could smell Stiles' slight arousal, but it was the way Stiles was bitting his lip that really began to awaken Derek junior.

 

“Like what you see?”

 

Derek saw Stiles jump a bit as a shirtless, toned, pretty boy in red Santa Claus pants approached him. It was one of the models from the store but he seemed less interested in telling Stiles about their holiday specials and more interested in _his_ Stiles!

 

“Huh?” Stiles heart spiked and even if the model wasn't a wolf, he heard the way Stiles' voice rose an octave. Derek hated the smug look the model donned on. He could practically feel his wolf roaring inside his head. Demanding to be let out and go protect and claim his mate for all to see. Stiles' reply calmed him though...if only slightly. “Yeah. I was thinking how hot those would look on my boyfriend. A bit of a Christmas present for myself.”

 

“Wouldn't it be for him?” the guy asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“If I could get my boyfriend in that, trust me, it'd be a gift for me.” Stiles said confidently and Derek couldn't help but puff out his chest in pride that the thought of him alone could please his mate.

 

But that pride quickly turned to anger again when the model replied, “Well how about a sneak peak? It's sort of in my job description to model stuff.”

 

Again, his mate only made him happy and unknowingly stroked his ego at the same time, “Thanks, but no thanks...besides, I'm sure anything in that store would be too small for my boyfriend.”

 

Stiles didn't even wait for a reply as he began to walk off in the opposite direction where he and Erica were. Though they still heard him mutter, “Stupid prettified douche...Derek would have looked amazing in those!”

 

“Still don't wanna listen to my ideas?” Erica's voice brought him back. He'd been busy making sure the douche model hadn't followed his mate...and he also liked the view of Stiles' ass.

 

He stared at the blonde who was staring back knowingly. She could smell his pride, anger, jealousy, and possessiveness. He cleared his throat.

 

“I draw the line at letting you watch.” Derek said firmly.

 

Erica pouted, “How about filming it for me?”

 

“No!”

 

Erica sighed, “Fine...will you at least _tell_ me how it goes after I give you some wickedly awesome ideas that once you're done Stiles won't even remember his small altercation with Ken over there?”

 

Derek stood his ground as long as he could before sighing in defeat. Erica smirked wickedly and grabbed Derek's hand and began to drag him off.

* * *

 

 

Though Stiles had fun helping Scott and his dad decorate the house before heading the mall and finished up his Christmas shopping, he was still slightly upset at not getting that sexy Santa outfit for Derek. After that little stint, he made a few more stops to get the last minute touches for the great Stilinski-McCall Christmas gathering, but it could wait until tomorrow.

 

Hanging up his jacket and keys, Stiles looked around and noticed how dark everything was.

 

“That's weird...then again he is a werewolf.” he muttered to himself before calling out. “Derek?”

 

“In the bedroom!”

Regardless of not getting anything at the Abecrombie store, he was happy to finally come home and snuggle up with his boyfriend.

 

“Dad's really excited about the party. With all the werewolves coming I told him we'll probably fire up the grill and I'd allow him one actual streak...tis the season and-” Stiles froze as he stepped into the bedroom and laid his eyes on Derek. “And...and...w-what?”

Derek was sitting the bed in nothing but a pair of red underwear and a Santa Claus hat, licking at a red, spiraling, circle lollipop that Stiles hasn't seen in years.

 

 

 

Like in a trance, Stiles slowly walks into the room and to the edge of the bed. His eyes roamed over all of Derek, unable to land on just one spot, until he locked stares with him. Unlike the stare-down in the morning that was loving and silently communicating love and care, this one was heated and full of want and lust, even as a human Stiles could feel the desire in the air.

 

His eyes lowered to Derek's crotch and _damn_!

 

“Like what you see?” Derek asked with a smirk.

 

“Uh...um...w-what?” Stiles' voice croaked out as he blinked, eyes roamed over Derek's body again.

 

“Do you like what you see?” Derek asked with an amused tone. “You know you're also free to touch right? Or do you want me to touch you?”

 

“Yes.” Stiles replied immediately, not even really registering Derek's words, only hearing the word 'touch' and yes, he wants to touch Derek _really_ bad!

 

Derek stood up, locked eyes with Stiles again and gave a prominent lick of the lollipop before setting it aside on the wrapper lying on top of the nightstand. He walked up to Stiles and rested his hands on his hips. “Hey...”

 

“You're wearing a Santa Hat...”Stiles answered as he instinctively wrapped his arms around Derek's neck.

 

Derek pulled their bodies close and rubbed their groins together, both of them groaning at the friction. Smirking at his human, Derek replied with, “Tis the season...and I wanted to make it up to you.”

 

Stiles was a bit confused and asked, “What for?”

 

“It should be illegal to leave your werewolf boyfriend's arms, remember?”

 

“I..um...yeah...do that.” Stiles nodded and Derek loved it when he could render the usually hyper active human who always had something to say speechless.

 

He led Stiles to lie on their bed. Stiles spread his legs to let Derek kneel between them. He lifted Stiles' shirt over his head. Tossing the piece of clothing to the side he leaned in and captured his lover's lips into a heated kiss. Derek cupped Stiles' face as Stiles gripped at Derek's hair, their tongues dancing and battling together. Derek had the dominance, they both knew, but Stiles put up a fight that enticed the wolf so much.

 

Breaking the kiss, Derek leans back slightly and grins at his boyfriend who grined back. They share an Eskimo kiss before Derek peppers kisses down Stiles' jaw and down to his neck. He licks at the pulse a few times before latching on with his mouth and begins to make work of leaving love bites for all to see. Once he's satisfied with one side, he peppers more kisses across Stiles' collarbone and pays the same tribute to the other side. All the while Stiles is massaging Derek's scalp, occasionally digging his nails lightly against the skin, knowing how much the wolf liked the sensation.

 

Once he's satisfied with the marks already forming on his lover's neck, he moves to his lover's nipples. He encircles his tongue around the left nub while his right hand plays with the right. Stiles hisses and grips Derek's hair tightly, but the pain he felt only encouraged Derek as he brought the nipple fully into his mouth and began to suck on the hardening nub.

 

“Nngh...Der...” Stiles moaned.

 

Derek nipped at Stiles' nipple, holding it between his teeth for a moment before giving it a few strong, deliberate licks and switching sides and repeating the treatment.

 

“I'm going to smell heavily like us for weeks,” Stiles sighed contently before cursing at the pain/pleasure Derek was giving his nipples.

 

Derek moved back to stare intently at his mate and nodded in agreement to Stiles' statement, “Mine.”

 

Stiles bucked his hips up, letting Derek feel his hard-on, “All yours.”

 

That was all the invitation Derek needed. His claws extended but he was still in control, as he lightly trailed them languidly down Stiles' abdomen. Light, pink scratch marks appeared that Derek traced his his tongue as he made his way to his boyfriend's crotch.

 

Gripping the fabric of Stiles' jeans that held the button in place with his teeth, Derek gave a swift tug and popped Stiles' jeans open. What greeted him made him snap his head up to catch Stiles' stare. Stiles blushed but didn't look away.

 

“Commando?” Derek stated more than asked as he pulled Stiles' jeans lower. Stiles' cock sprang up and Derek took the base into his hand and dipped his head to lick the cock head.

 

“Mngh...I...uh...less to deal with...now blow me!” Stiles commanded.

 

“No.”

 

“No?” Stiles asked confused.

 

“No. You're going to blow me and get me all slick so I can fuck you while I work you open.”

 

“I would be mad about teasing me about a blow job but...god you're too hot!” Stiles said as he happily moved to get into position. Derek sat back on the place where he was while he waited for Stiles to come home. He reached to the nightstand and grabbed the tube of lube. He felt the heat of his mate's body on him and moaned. His temperature as a wolf was hotter than a human's but whenever he had skin to skin contact with Stiles it felt like his own inferno. Like he could literally feel the heat of their passion as an all consuming fire. A fire that didn't haunt his dreams, but warmed his soul.

 

He got a bit lost in his thoughts of love for his mate but he was brought back to the task at hand when Stiles licked his cock from base to the head. He missed when his mate had lowered his red underwear but it seemed like an unimportant fact. He gave a buck on reflex. He could literally feel Stiles' smirk as the human kissed his member.

 

Derek massaged Stiles' ass and leaned and licked over his entrance. Even though he couldn't see his reaction, Derek knew he had wiped that smirk away. He smiled as he lapped at Stiles' asshole until the ring of muscles gave way and he pushed his tongue in. Stiles' arched his back and moaned loudly, “ _Derek_!” Stiles clenched at the sensation but Derek just continued to massage his ass and spread them open and began to thrust his tongue in and out of Stiles' hole.

 

Pausing slightly to curse every once in a while when Derek's tongue graced over a particular nerve, he continued to work over Derek's dick. Stroking the base with his hands; kissing, licking, and sucking just about anywhere. It was clumsy when they first got together, but now though it was still clumsy in a way, it was strategically pleasurable.

 

Sitting back up, Derek opens the tube of lube and spread a generous amount on his fingers. He squeezed Stiles' ass cheek with one hand as a warning before slipping his index finger all the way in. Stiles arched his back again and clenched around his finger. Once he relaxed, Derek began to work Stiles open by thrusting in and out until Stiles moaned for more and Derek added a second finger. Stiles took Derek's cockhead into his mouth and with each thrust of Derek's fingers Stiles took another inch of the wolf inside his mouth. Said wolf moaned and thrusted into Stiles' mouth while scissoring his fingers. Stiles began to suck and Derek added another finger.

 

Stiles pulled away and let Derek's dick go with an audible 'pop' and sat up, pulling away from Derek's fingers and sat on his lap. Pressing his back against Derek's chest Stiles rolled his hips. “Deeeeeerrrreeeek...”

 

Derek smirked into Stiles exposed neck where he was kissing the hickies that were already visible. “Yeah babe?”

 

“In me... _please_.” Stiles begged in a husky whimper.

 

Who was he to deny his mate?

 

He lifted the human's body effortlessly a bit and lined himself to Stiles' entrance. Stiles' hand found his free one and they interlocked their fingers, giving Derek a reassuring squeeze which let the wolf know he was ready. Derek entered slowly and as gently as he could, inch by inch until he was fully sheathed by Stiles'.

 

They sat there for a while, both just breathing and feeling each breath the other took. Stiles then gave a nod and Derek began to rock his hips. He then lifted Stiles' body and brought it back down, thrusting up as he did so.

 

Repositioning so that Stiles was on all fours, Derek knelt behind him and grabbed Stiles' hips and began to thrust. Slow and calculated thrust soon turned quick and erratic when Stiles' head was thrown back and his eyes were screwed shut tight in pleasure. Smirking at finding his mate's prostate, Derek made sure to ram into that spot over and over again, even as Stiles collapse in pleasure, unable to hold himself up.

 

Their bodies were sheen with sweat. Derek could easily taste the saltiness of it as he pulled and held Stiles up and licked at the back of his neck. Stiles reached back held on to the back of Derek's neck, digging his nails into his skin hard enough to drag blood. But even then the marks would heal before morning came. Derek kept pounding into his mate, one strong arm holding him up while the other went to his mate's neglected cock and paid it the attention it deserved.

 

“Too much...” Stiles warned before his body spazzed a bit and he was cumming into Derek's hand. He clenched tightly around the werewolf before his body went lax. Derek slowed his movement to sensual, precise thrust that had Stiles mewling and clawing at the comforter, very sensitive at the moment. He made this particular noise that was a moan of Derek's name that was the wolf's undoing. “ _Stiles_!” he groaned as he came deep inside his mate.

 

He fell on the bed, making sure to mind his mate. Derek pulled Stiles against him, still inside him and no intention of pulling out any time soon.

 

“You were there at the mall, weren't you?” Stiles asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

 

“Hm?”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

 

“I like those red underwear more than the pants I saw at the store anyway.”

 

“I'm your own personal model.” Derek murmured.

 

“See, now I'm just going to like buy something every day and have you model it for me.” Stiles said in a lazy tone before he shot his head up, “Are those lollipops from that candy shop from across town?”

 

“Yeah...I got you a whole stocking full.”

 

Stiles clenched his cheeks together, loving the feeling of Derek inside of him still along with his cum, “You sure did, Sourwolf.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion...I need practice in Sterek smut. I hope you enjoy anyway! Sorry for any mistakes, this is unbeta'd.
> 
> I do want to branch out a bit. I mean I still need practice being more comfortable writing smut, but I also want to start trying my hand at particular kinks. So if you have a prompt idea you want to give me to try, ask in the comment, or my Twitter @MarauderKnyte or hit my up on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lunabell-maraude-knyte


End file.
